


paint it black

by chronostasi_s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dadza, Found Family, Guessing that there might be fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy bois inc are found family, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronostasi_s/pseuds/chronostasi_s
Summary: in the kingdom of the dream smp, life was never the easiest to adjust to. maybe outsiders open eyes of many about the struggles. maybe the consequences of their action will be far greater than expected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those living in the cottage receive a letter of distress. Requesting for the necessary help they had desired.

Children ran through the forests, all gleeful as they chased each other with sticks. With a call out from a voice that could be echoed, each head perked up. Two teens who seemed to be about the same age and a smaller one. Each of them dirtied in one way or another, somehow getting it over their layered clothing which was meant to keep them from the cold. However, by the end of it all, the smaller one managed to get snow in his boots and dirt in places that resembled him sliding on the ground. The other two were not as dirty, maybe a few scuffs here and there plus any wet spots from melting snow, they each stood by the doorway. It was time for dinner.

The cottage was filled with a delightful smell of food that no one could resist. It was the cherry on top for making the place more like home. The cold, northern pole was desolate at this time. Only they had resided in it amidst the trees, they did not have to worry about anyone coming and going at unexpected hours. Playful banter began as the children got out of their dirty clothing and put on warmer, cleaner clothes. Their plates were ready and everyone sat around the table. The smaller one of the three began saying how everything went.

"So basically Techno picked up a snowball and slammed the bitch right in my face! It was cold 'n shit!" The smaller one exclaimed, being named Tommy.

"No I didn't. You can't blame me for that when you looked right up at a tree when snow coincidentally fell off of it. Very unfortunate." Technoblade responded, being some type of piglin hybrid.

"Truly unfortunate." Wilbur agreed, giving a solemn nod before taking a bite of his food.

"Jeez, Techno, can't believe you would do such a thing." Philza said in a slight exaggerated tone. Sending a wink to Techno's way, letting him know that he is playing along with the younger one.

The playful banter continued throughout the night. Oh how they took that all for granted. Oh how they never knew how much the times would change.

\-----

The time flew by fast. Expanding their land to hold stables for any pets, farmland increased for the necessities, battered dummies that truly have seen better days, and more. Now, all of that belonged to two people. Philza and Technoblade were left as Wilbur and Tommy left for their own journey. It was only bound to happen after the few quiet arguments between Wilbur and his father. It was a pot of water that was bound to boil over one day. They rarely receive letters of their adventures but nothing else. Hearing ramblings about some dome and then finding a van to take in. The world was a vast one.

The two that remained often spend their days like old times. Exploring the vast world, finding any secrets or riches to take in. Even some days having to convince a certain someone to leave some gold items behind. It was nice but bittersweet. A part of Phil regretted not being a better father but another part of him told him to run with the circumstances and still try to live. There was no sense behind trying to fix the past when it had already happened. 

Today, something was off. Techno struggled to find his glasses which were usually by his bedpost, on his nightstand. Phil woke up on the wrong side of the bed, a cramp in his wing which left him mostly uncomfortable with minimal pain. They got breakfast ready, good thing nothing was scuffed then. A part of Techno wished that an eggshell would not end up in his nice pancakes because that would be a huge day-ruiner. With their clothes on, they got right to their daily activities. Feeding the animals, tilling the ground for the upcoming season, attend to any household chores. Then the messenger came, Philza opened the door and took the mail. Shuffling through the envelopes, one stuck out.

“Techno, they finally sent a letter.” Phil announced, showing it off to the hybrid. Not realizing that there was a grin on his face.

“Finally? You’d think they would have forgotten about us by now.” Techno responded with the usual sarcastic tone.

Phil sat down and opened the letter. He was eager to see what they have found on their adventures, what they have encountered, and more. Then, he started to read the letter out loud for the both of them to follow.

_ This seems VERY out of the blue but this is urgent. _

_ Nothing is fine anymore, we need Technoblade to come help. It is a DESPERATE MEASURE. We’re located at these coordinates, it’s right next to the Dream SMP and the newly formed country,  _ ~~_ L’Manberg _ ~~ _ Manberg. We need L’Manberg back, please. _

_ Wilbur and Tommy _

The details were vague and gave no context except for the fact that they were in trouble. Knowing how long it takes for letters to travel from the Dream SMP to their small cottage, Technoblade was practically in a panic. It is one thing for Phil’s kids to call him in for help but it’s another when it directly appeals to his ideals while the measure of helping them out. They were in trouble and what they know about the Dream SMP is very limited. They didn’t know much nor did they expect the two to go that far. The only thing they knew about is that an unfamiliar figure watches upon the land. A hybrid? Some powerful creature? Someone bestowed with the power of the gods?

The voice pondered on that thought as some type of distraction. Having them frantically beg for blood and for Techno to help them out would only worsen the situation. He grabbed and put on any necessary traveling gear while keeping up his usual aesthetic. A bag was packed by Phil with food, water, and extra gear for the unexpected obstacles. The two exchanged a few words before Techno strapped his axe and sword to his back and then retrieved his horse, Carl. There was something inside of him that made this whole situation more urgent. He was considered a family friend rather a son to Phil, and Phil’s kids were nothing more than his  _ students _ . Watching them grow up, it was weird knowing that they requested his helo instead of Phil’s. Their father was a known warrior, fighting many beasts without a fear of death. Techno knew that their father was a special case, only having one life. One mistake could cause him to never come back. Never graced with the privilege to have three lives before disappearing. Did his kids know?

His mind wandered as his horse rather through the woods on a worn-down dirt path. Lanterns scattered the path to keep any monsters from rising from the ground near them. Made night time travel easy to follow as well. Snow started to fall as he demanded for Carl to run faster, then faster, and then faster. To Techno, there was panic. The two could be in more danger, remembering hearing stories how the two held close to each other on the streets but never in the woods. Hearing how Tommy held a sharp piece of stone while Wilbur kept his patched up satchel around him, seemingly full of the supplies they needed to live on for the next full days when Phil found them. They were never prepared for the deep night where the unknown was prevalent.

Techno and Carl ran around a large kingdom, known for its bright colors. One they would frequent a lot for their necessities. They wouldn’t come much due to the trip requiring a full day to get there. With this, Techno looked up at the sky, standing near the castle’s walls. Looking down at the torn piece of paper they had their location written on it. With a sigh, Techno hopped onto Carl once more and ran through the trees. It was close to midnight and he was a few hours away still.

Noticing the change in scenery, he recognized that large black and yellow walls were being torn down, remnants of a flag that had been burnt hung low.  _ This must be L’Manberg _ , Techno thought, realizing that the letter he had received wasn’t late. It was just on time. Forcing Carl to use the last of his energy to go full force to the coordinates.

The sun was rising.

Techno stood at the edge of a cliff, unsure of where to go next. There was no evidence of someone living in this area. The voices were running rampant. Carl was laying down next to him with a pile of food next to him. Soon, he heard footsteps and the earth behind him being changed.

He met eye contact with the two brothers who were just waking up. This must’ve been the same sight that Philza saw.

“I heard revolution?” Techno spoke up to break the silence quickly.

Tommy’s eyes widened out of excitement. Knowing that the person he looked up to had listened and heed their words. Wilbur was shocked, unsure of how to react. He had only sent out the request because his annoying brother would not shut up about needing ‘The Blade’. Seems as if they can finally gain extra training and the helping hands needed to bring Manberg down. Finally, Pogtopia was gaining the strength it needed to even dare go against the ram hybrid in office.

“Welcome to Pogtopia, Technoblade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Chapters after this will be definitely be longer, just needed to set the stage. Hopefully you will enjoy!


	2. in the pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //TW  
> Blood, reference to death, fighting
> 
> ahaha, this is a fun time B)

The time spent in the ravine was enough to send someone to madness. The tight spaces were enough to send anyone into a panic, even if they didn’t have claustrophobia. The lack of railings left a death wish for a misstep. No wonder the exiled begged for help and descended into an unusual panic. One was worried about getting his country back, the other was worried if there would be enough TNT.

Observing this behavior made him realize that the two never got a break, never a chance to rest. The older one would constantly be pacing around the ravine. If he wasn’t doing that, he was making plans and solidifying them. Reciting them in his sleep and making many back up plans. The madness bled out of Wilbur as if a dam had been broken. Walls crumbled down and eroded away as a massive amount of water came rushing through. He didn’t know when it started to leak and why it went unnoticed.

The younger one was always on the move. There was no time for rest as unresolved conflicts kept re-awakening and depleting his own resources. Forced to call in backup whenever out-numbered, seemingly in unfavorable circumstances whenever the calls came through his communicator. If there were no wars to resolve, he was constantly bickering with Wilbur about what to do, it never stopped after the announcement of the festival--when the dam broke down. The only thing holding him together was his best friend. Knowing that there was someone for him was the bare minimum for him to keep fighting.

The announcement of the festival would be the thing to test the waters, see if everything will work out in the end.

Technoblade never cared to ask what happened. Last thing he wanted to do was reawaken some type of deep memory that should have never been recalled. Gathering bits and pieces from whatever rambling the two does. He finally knew what the Dome meant to the two, a falsified religion made in the deserted lands before they had made their home in the newly formed country, _Manberg_. The religion, if you can consider it that, was made in response to the few blessings they received only to realize that it was no god but they held followers. They took advantage of the followers and moved on with life.

Not a way he expected them growing up but it seems that's where Tommy had originally met his best friend. However, it was reinforced that they became close because of the infamous Disc War. But that’s all they spoke about the barren lands before first arriving in the Dream SMP. Wondering that maybe them leaving ended their childhood early. Forcing to grow up too quickly. Making mistakes too vast to realize the consequences. Ensuring that they would grow up in war and conquest, only the best survive.

Technoblade knew that all too well. Something he wished that Phil’s kids never had to learn, especially at a young age.

Techno found it best no to confine himself in the walls of the ravine and hole himself up in his own place nearby. Given that it isn’t much better but it suits his comforts. It was usable, livable, and not on the verge of crumbling at one wrong step. The wooden support beams would only be able to endure so much before weakening. With the constant fight and no end insight for this conquest plan of theirs, the worry of it all crumbling down was something he would consider. Now is not the time to worry about support beams and the confinement of where he stayed. He had to prepare for a Festival.

\-----

His red cape hung off his shoulders, held together by golden chains. Golden jewelry accented his outfit per usual, especially the crown adorned on his head. Despite being an anarchist, he could care less about what message his outfit sent, it was meant for the look. He fastened his armor and gathered any tools he knew to be equipped with. Having few interactions with the hosts, he had to be ready for any unexpected fighting. Especially since he was the only one out of the three that was invited. Tommy and Wilbur were still blacklisted.

Walking out of his caver and heading over to the festival grounds. Decorated and set up by Tubbo and Fundy, it was oddly pleasing to see. The decorations heavily juxtaposed the podium--the throne made for Schlatt. It was a place he could reside in peacefully if he could forget he was surrounded by the enemy, by people who would try to put a sword through his neck to ensure no last words were spared. For that, he made sure his rocket launcher was more than well-prepared to keep a distance between everyone. He took note of Tommy and Wilbur’s location and sat down and waited for the main event.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Wilbur and Tommy had already planned to attend the Festival, invited or not. Conflicting plans between the two for why but they agreed on attending nonetheless. Purposely sneaking around, they were quietly going over their plan. Wilbur had given Tubbo the decision if the TNT would be blown up in the end. If this was the night that _Manberg_ , no, **_L’Manberg_ **, would be nothing more than a crater by the end of a night. He had given up on everything, he knew that the only thing he dedicated his life to needed to come down with him.

Tommy scoffed as he was pulled around. He didn’t appreciate Wilbur putting the pressure on his best friend. It was as if Wilbur could become the worst coward yet the best at being insufferable at the same time. He didn’t know that someone could pull that off so easily yet here he is, forced to deal with it as any arguments or disagreements would lead to Wilbur sweet talking him into understanding and agreeing. He knew his brother was on the edge of saying _‘fuck all’_ but he failed to realize that he had already fallen off the edge. So now, he couldn’t think of regaining the country back but instead, to make sure Tubbo would survive in the end.

Laying low, they found a rather convenient spot on a rooftop. Where it would require a good eye to spot them from below. It was almost the best seat to watch what happened on the podium, it was speech time after all. Tommy loaded a crossbow, pulling the arrow until an audible sound let him know it was fully drawn. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he was to be discouraged from committing any acts of violence. Would he really follow through with that?

They finally queued into the speakers the moment it was time for Tubbo to speak. He spoke and spoke. Wonderful words that could sway anyone into believing that Manberg was free from danger and into the safety of democracy. Where the people could fully ask for what leaders they want and not fear for the future. The brothers waited eagerly. Tommy’s finger around the trigger tightened.

“ _Let the festival begin…!_ ”

As Tubbo said that line, his voice trembled. He noticed as Wilbur didn’t move despite that being the necessary line to cue him in. It was a last minute change, so last minute that he decided to say it the moment Schlatt’s voice turned menacing when interrupting his speech. It was out of defense of what might happen. He was worried, his hands trembling as he held his notecards. Schlatt muttered a cue which caused his vice president, Quackity, to start encasing him. His heart started to race as he was now trapped, unable to move from in front of the throne. Tubbo was on display for everyone to watch, in horror of what was actually happening. He was being declared a traitor to the nation. Glancing over at the two he had dedicated his loyalty to, all he could focus on was the horrified look on Tommy’s face as Technoblade was soon asked to come up to the podium.

Technoblade was found standing in front of Tubbo, apprehensive and unsure of what was happening.

Tubbo’s communicator went off a couple of times, reassuring that nothing should happen but he was unable to see them.

Sickening words infected everyone once they were said.

“ _Kill him, Technoblade._ ”

The demand from Schlatt made everyone realize at that moment that this was no festival. A couple people stood up in panic but unable to do anything. The green spectator from above even widened his eyes at such a demand.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Tubbo. I’ll make this as quick as possible.” Technoblade hesitate before holding the rocket launcher up at Tubbo, a crossbow filled with three arrows, each one having a firework attached to it. Tommy stood up immediately, dropping the crossbow but instead getting a grip on the hilt of his sword.

The sky and podium were filled with colors of red, white, and blue.

  
  


Several screams were heard as a new boy teleported onto the stage. The two fierce leaders escaping before any collateral damage would get them next. After the arrows were fired, Tommy appeared in front of Technoblade and then turned around. Frantically looking for his best friend before gaining a spiteful look on his face. He shoved the Piglin hybrid away as tears pricked at his eyes. Only thing he heard from his ~~brother~~ mentor was a sickening laugh as he let out an onslaught of fireworks into the audience. Tommy broke down the bars that held Tubbo hostage. Seeing his unconscious, blood-ridden body, he carefully picked him up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Being careful to ensure his best friend wouldn't get hurt anymore.

The colors in the sky triggered Wilbur to snap back into reality and break off into a sprint. He didn’t run for anyone but for the _button_ . He had to keep up his side of the deal. This place needed to blow up! It needed to be torn down to prevent events like this from occurring. Wilbur soon became wildly confused when he couldn’t find the button. Unsure if it was because he couldn’t remember correctly or it was sabotaged. He frantically ran around before he caught a glimpse of two familiar boys running. Red and white, black and green. _It was Tommy and Tubbo._ Glancing back at where the button should be, he cursed under his breath before following the two.

Running into Pogtopia, they realized they could stop and rest. Tubbo was regaining consciousness as he was sat down in a nearby make-shift seat. The amount of pain hit him all at once and all he could feel was the impact of the firework hitting him--it repeated in his mind. It was all he could think about. Next thing, he looked up at Tommy checking out his wounds, the various burns that mainly surrounded his face and neck were surprisingly not too damaging. They lacked proper equipment to give it the required treatment. With a sigh, Tommy began to clean and bandage the wounds, leaving room for conversation.

“Tommy... I thought I could trust him.” Tubbo muttered in a strained voice, not realizing how much he had yelled when it all went off.

“I know, I rather fuckin’ pissed off at him as well. I’m so sorry that I didn’t save you,” Tommy responded, unable to look up at Tubbo. To face him, eye-to-eye. Anymore looking at the pain Tubbo was in just fueled his anger. “...You’re not going to forgive him, are you?”

An unwelcome silence came between the two. Tommy and Tubbo both knew the answer well but neither had the guts to disagree at a time like this.

Wilbur and Technoblade had entered the area just at the moment Tubbo had finished up on being taken care of. The moment the piglin hybrid tried to speak, Tommy immediately stood up and got in his face. This is where he showed the most that he was still a child at heart. If only he wasn’t in such a position.

“ _YOU BITCH!_ ” Tommy shouted, now holding nothing back. “You fucking killed Tubbo, what the hell?!” The wording used was an exaggeration but he could tell a part of Tubbo died in him after this. It would be hard to recover after this.

“What do you mean…,” Technoblade muttered before shaking his head. “I didn’t want to do it! Without any directions, I was forced to fall to peer pressure.” He argued.

“You fell to peer pressure to the _fucking government_. Y’know, the one thing you absolutely hate! You could’ve stopped yourself!”

“What was I supposed to do? Sit there and possibly have a whole country hunting me down for shoving their leader? Shoot their leader? Carve him into the next halloween decoration?”

“You..you just shouldn’t have done that! Why would you try to kill him, it doesn;t make sense!”

The two argued back and forth, bringing out the ugly when Wilbur noticed and recognized something in Tommy. He knew well that Tubbo would forgive Technoblade as he understood the pressure. Feeling obligated to act a certain way when thousands of eyes were on you and forced to make the right decision, whatever _being in the right_ meant in that moment, at least. So Wilbur turned to Tommy. He always held an influence over the boy, maybe he could help him release any anger that was starting to fully pour out.

Wilbur got started on a pit, slowly gathering the attention of everyone. Even putting the argument to a halt, he looked up at the three before climbing out of the pit, it wasn’t meant for him anyway.

“Why don’t you two resolve it in a fist fight. Surely words won’t solve this and this will get everything out.” Wilbur suggested, breaking the silence. There were protests but none were convincing enough to stop what was going to happen. The two already shed their gear and supplies and stood in the pit.

With a countdown and signal to start, nothing was held back.

Tommy threw the first punch, the two soon being sent into a secluded world between the two. Nothing else mattered but where each punch landed. Who threw out their leg and who dodged the kick. Who was soon bleeding from their nose and who was soon getting a headache. There was nothing to stop the two, nothing was going to stop Tommy from getting his anger out now. A body was thrown against the ground as a foot was stomped into his stomach. Tommy was pinned to the ground but soon threw a fist to punch, shove, break, anything to the leg that was on top of him. Techno caught his wrist and looked at him in the eyes.

“The only universal language of the world is violence, Tommy. It was finally time for you to learn it. Whatever happens here, stays in here. Once we leave, this stays behind.” His voice was threatening but obviously just barely tired from the fight. He was a trained warrior who had fought a sixteen year old who only remembers training from experience in the world. While Technoblade could slay a whole army, Tommy only knew to fight on his own grounds and gather people when he knew he was outnumbered.

The foot was slowly lifted from on top of the other and Technoblade soon got out of the pit. Leaving Tommy to recover on his own. This didn’t compare to his duel with Dream, a duel to remember for ages. There was no respect, no sportsmanship, nothing to hold them back from seeing one six foot under. There was no care nor love in that pit but once he got out, the voices were a cluttered mess. Demanding for more blood, to help out Tommy, to leave, to kill, to talk, and more. His thoughts were a mess as he walked past the two spectators. One with a grim look and the other pleased with the fight that had happened.

Tommy just barely climbed out of the pit, coughing a bit as any grudge he held from here on out was now worthless and made no sense. After all,

_It stays in the pit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets see where this will take us! also dont mind me avoiding dialogue in refusal to rewatch content


	3. the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict occurs in Manberg only for an unexpected alliance to occur.

Everything was tense. After the festival, the drama led to splintered paths of the trio. Wilbur went on to work with Dream in private. The two constantly work on gaining sand and gunpowder in their possession to craft some more TNT. No one could get through to Wilbur, he was dead set on this goal. After the failure at the festival, Wilbur wasn’t going to let the next opportunity slip right through his hands. Next opportunity would be war and Wilbur couldn’t wait.

Technoblade were being seen less and less. Dedicated to some type of goal for himself, never communicating with the other two. They knew the day they all had to be ready by, Techno figured that information was enough. Not saying what he was doing away for so long. Sometimes he wouldn’t even come join for dinner, a ritual they had instilled one the three was reunited. Seeing Techno break that was a sign of either dedication to a task or the biggest sign of future betrayal. They refused to dwell on this possibility.

Tommy contained some bandages on his face and various limbs. A few bruises and a bold black eye still remained after a few days since the pit fight. He still couldn’t look Techno in the eyes after everything, witnessing the blood lust and restraint from the other taking his last life, a sight he couldn’t stand anymore. But Tommy was on a mission. After checking up on Tubbo and his wounds, even tending to them and any of Tubbo’s wishes with some complaints, Tommy headed out. The most he was doing was spying on the opposing country,  _ his country _ , that he was soon going to go head-to-head with. Strapping his sword and bow with a quiver, Tommy rushed out before he could be questioned.

He sprinted to  _ Manberg _ with one goal in mind: Find a weak point. They had lost their right hand man, citizen morale was down, something was bound to be easiest to topple. His feet collided with the familiar wooden path, something felt wrong as he ran on top of it. Many people collided with him but without much time to look, they wouldn’t be able to notice the familiar ex-vice president. He wasn’t wearing his obvious revolutionary blue coat, he was back to where he was in the beginning. Donning red and white, with the new addition of a green bandana on his neck. When no one knew who he was.

Getting close to the white house, Tommy hid behind a bush, somehow doing it very well. Peeking through the leaves of the bushes, he spotted the two leaders. Both were a disheveled mess. Both were angry. They both were  _ fighting _ . Noticing the tension, a grin grew on Tommy’s face as he recognized the fact that Quackity was genuinely upset with Schlatt. If he had come here later, he probably would’ve missed this. He tried to stand up before he heard something that was going to force him to stay.

_ “Go find a new vice president, I don’t want to do this.” _

This shocked the boy. He started to pay more attention to the two. He watched as Quackity argued with Schlatt on ordering people to take down the White House. Schlatt demanded Quackity to get started on working. Quackity fired back on how this was the place that was meant to stay up after the elections. Schlatt declared that he didn’t give a fuck and how Quackity needed to get working before he does it himself. They were both unaware of how they were being spied upon. Luckily it wasn’t a regular citizen so no rumor would be spread.

With a blink of an eye, Quackity had disappeared from the view. With him not being in sight, Tommy panicked and got up. Looking around, he saw a familiar shoe disappear from behind a tree and ran after it. Hoping that this would be the opportunity that would either get him killed or become powerful with information and win everything. Soon the familiar wooden path disappeared and was replaced with fresh grass and untouched dirt. 

Quackity had run off after he had socked the president, the only person with more power than him. Meeting the low branches of spruce trees, he yelled in frustration and sat behind a tree. Forced to reflect on what had just happened. Many questions flooded his mind. One wondered if he could be seen again in that office with the same amount of respect. Another was if he could go back without being able to see the White House. It wasn’t a place of power, it was a place of unification. A build that had been vowed upon, declared that it would stay up after the elections, no matter who had won.

The possibilities ran through his mind, wondering if he should’ve thought about what to do rather than acting on impulse. God, he must’ve been an enemy of the state after this. This was no place where he wanted to be in comparison to his fancy office. Being able to laugh at George whenever he missed an important meeting due to napping. Being able to fabricate a date between him and Schlatt just as a mutual joke. Being able to stand up and talk while gaining more respect from everyone than before.

Footsteps were heard nearby. Quackity wanted to flee.

He was stuck to the ground.

He looked up and was met with the familial gaze of a teenager, the very teenager that he had helped with exiling. Was this karma? He glanced down at the hand being held out before him. Looking back up to meet Tommy’s gaze. He sighed and grabbed his hand to be hoisted up to his feet. Tommy was the first to break the silence.

“What are you doing out here, Big Q?”

Quackity scoffed as he patted his clothes off from any dirt. He really didn't want to be seen in this condition, especially by those he exiled. He didn’t even know if Tommy somehow found out about what had happened but dwelling on it would force him to interrogate the other. Something he would much rather avoid. Meeting the other’s gaze once more, it was as if the teen was mocking him. How he exiled him and look where it has taken him, stranded outside the country’s border with the exiled. It was embarrassing.

“Uh..well you see..,” Quackity was hesitant, he could set himself up for failure but the anger in him for what happened...he couldn’t handle it anymore. “I want to take down Schlatt. I want to take him the fuck down.”

The statement left Tommy filled with shock. He knew Quackity was upset with the president but he didn’t know that it would be like this. Especially after everything, going along with him to kill Tubbo-...was that the straw that broke the camel’s back? What left Quackity with no respect for the tyrant that he worked under? Either way, Tommy saw the perfect opportunity. 

“Would you like to join Pogtopia?” Tommy offered, making sure it was a trustworthy deal. Making sure that there were no strings attached. “We want to take Schlatt down as well. Well, ‘ _ we _ ’ being me and probably Tubbo. Not so much Techno and Wilbur. They seem to have their own goals.” Tommy rambled on, trying to reassure the other that this deal is a good one. Especially since they lost their  _ man on the inside _ .

Quackity pondered on the question before giving a confident nod. Soon, him and Tommy hopped on the back of a strong chestnut stallion named Carl. Possibly not the brightest choice to have brought Carl but Quackity couldn’t judge. It was a fairly speedy horse and if Tommy needed to get away quick, this would’ve been an easy out. The downside is that Tommy was, to be frank, not good with directions. So all the other could wonder is if they would end up at Pogtopia or in the middle of the ocean with a piglin hybrid on their ass. It wasn’t a fun thought knowing the bloodlust that Technoblade could handle.

Running through trees, many branches needed to be avoided. With some pausing and observing the surroundings and carefully avoiding berries that littered the ground occasionally, they arrived to a side of a hill. The two hopped off the horse as Tommy guided Carl back to the hidden stable. Quackity stood around, glancing around trying to wonder where this damn place was. It was considered a base after all, if they lived on top of a dirt mound with nothing, he would feel kinda guilty for what his administration did. Good thing is that the guilt was avoided. Tommy returned and uncovered the door, one that was hidden by dirt. Hidden plain in sight, anyone could walk past it and not know they were by the exiled.

Entering, Quackity didn’t know what he expected but it definitely wasn’t  _ this _ . 

A full-on ravine turned into a mineshaft just enough for them to live in. It was like seeing a small house on the inside only for it to have the interior of a mansion! Sadly, this was no mansion but they were so close yet never discovered. It was impressive in his opinion. Without realizing it, Wilbur had approached the two. A look of confusion was on his face, trying to decipher the events that had occurred. But he had somewhere to be, why was the enemy on their side?

“Why are you here?” Wilbur had asked.

“Something happened in L’Manberg and now he is going to work with us to take down Schlatt! Ain’t that right, Big Q?” Tommy spoke up.

“Uh..oh- yeah! To summarize, big disagreement. Fed up with his bullshit and ran into Tommy. Now I am here to help with taking down Schlatt.” Quackity hesitantly explained. Not really in the mood for a fight. The one with Schlatt and still realizing he dealt with the impulse of firing an arrow at the president. He was lucky that it wasn’t considered a traitor for what could be considered an attempt in assassination.

Wilbur paused before responding, If anyone knew him well, they could realize that he was disappointed with what he had heard. “Well you can help out with that. Right now I’m on the mission of wiping Manberg off of the map.” He vaguely said, not wanting to outright say that he had planted TNT beneath the country.

“W-What do you mean, Wilbur?” Quackity asked.

“I mean that I want to blow the fucker up. I might as well do it now”

Without giving the two a chance to process what was said, Wilbur quickly fled to the country. Without a doubt, soon Tommy and Quackity were on the run to chase down the older brother. God, what a first impression on joining the cause. First he was exposed to a hidden base right next to his country and now it might be blown up soon? Thank god he is going to be a spy because he wouldn’t be able to handle living in Pogtopia. Especially sensing some type of tension between the two.  _ Just what the fuck was happening before? _ , Quackity thought before the two caught up to Wilbur. Entering a secret room under the podium with a single button on the wall accompanied by various crazed writings on the walls.

Wilbur whipped back to face the two and was visibly upset that they were here. They were going to stop him. Right at the moment he got over the mental obstacle to pull himself together. He was going to eventually do it, what is the point of the timing? Before he could realize it, Tommy was yelling at him questions, about why he was like this, why he wanted to do this, why would he want to get rid of L’Manberg.

“ _ This isn’t  _ **_my_ ** _ L’Manberg anymore, Tommy. _ ” Wilbur shouted before he was cornered, away from his button. His plans were ruining and it was because of a damned child he ran into. Finding out that he was stuck on the streets, now cornering the self-proclaimed older brother like he was a wild animal. They had switched positions whenever they ran into each other. Before they declared they were going to stick together and survive. Now it was a declaration of death, where they won’t let their home  _ die _ .

“You-..you can’t just fuckin’ destory it, Wilbur! We can reclaim it! Quackity can be our spy and shit, and then we can help turn the country against Schlatt? Why can’t you see that?” Tommy yelled back, standing in front of Wilbur. Without notice, Wilbur’s hand tried to creep up the wall to reach the button but thankfully Quackity practically tackled the arm down and placed his arm between the two. Shielding Tommy away but also ensuring that any attempts to press the button would be met with failure.

“Why can’t I? As I said, if I can’t have L’Manberg, no one can! Nothing will stop me from getting my way, Tommy. You acting this way will most definitely stop you from even  _ owning _ L’Manberg. You’re just a soldier who sold himself to a cause and had vowed to die with it. You were never fit to be a president.” Wilbur ranted, no restraint on his words. His annoyance was becoming frustration and he wasn’t going to let two people get in his way. “I am going to  **burn** this fucker to the ground, Tommy Innit.”   
  


This declaration led to Tommy balling up his fists. Hearing the words, Wilbur knew what would strike him at a weak point. He knew that Wilbur understood that this would send him into a fit of rage yet have it be silenced. He threw a punch at the wall, realizing that it was going to hurt later as the stone walls caused his knuckles to bleed. They had just barely recovered from the fight with Techno and any other points of their arguments. This wasn’t good.

The tension was rising and Quackity panicked. He knew he needed to get a plan to compromise with the both of them. Despite his joking persona, he was rather smarter than he let on, mainly to keep the element of surprise for his enemies. The downsides to this element was his cowardice. That damn piglin managed to haunt him that badly with one of the major tournaments held for every country to attend. Either way, he had to think fast before this got dirty.

“Why not let me meet with Schlatt and work something out. He wants to build a hotel and we can discuss your exile and see what we could do. Meaning that shitty ravine would be no more.” Quackity started before he was interrupted.

“If everything fails, I can blow it up, right?” Wilbur interjected, seeming as if he caught on what the compromise is. “If nothing works out, you manage to fuck up a word and change the decision, I can and will blow up the hotel, right?” He emphasized, looking down at Quackity.

Quackity nodded.

“Good, do it within five days. If on the fifth day, you fail to do anything, this place will be gone.”

Tommy shook his head. “You’re fuckin’ insane!”

“Tommy, you just don’t understand.” Wilbur replied, walking away from the two. Breaking the stare off and walking away from the button. It was a silent agreement and a major setback for Wilbur. It was the last thing he wanted, especially since he had to unexpectedly fix the button. FInding out that it was broken had already set him off. This interaction just made him purely frustrated. Knowing Tommy, this was only recess in their argument. It would resume in the ravine only for Tubbo or Technoblade to call them out for being annoying.

The two were never on the same terms now. They would never be the orphaned duo on the streets, known by store clerks to either watch out for or to welcome in and give them a few things to help out. A depressing time but it demonstrated where the bond started and soon became strained. Maybe being away from their father ended up causing this mess. Without a real mediator, they were to be doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! but stuff will get on the road soon :) this fic will soon end up being canon-divergent as well so watch out!


End file.
